The Champion of Sinnoh SYOC OPEN
by PokeSyoc
Summary: Alex has begun his long and grueling journey to become Champion. With evil teams vying for control of the region, and romance intrigue galor, can he bury his distractions and achieve his goal? Or will he fall short, like so many before him have done? SYOC OPEN ACCEPTING FORM WITHIN AND ON PROFILE
1. Prologue

Sandgem Town

Sinnoh Region

Summer

Episode 1: A Grand Adventure!

The alarm clock in the shape of a Voltorb buzzed loudly, shaking Alex awake from his deep sleep. He blinked and subconsciously rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before rolling over onto his back. He groaned softly as he sat up on his rickety worn mattress and stretched. He blinked again and stared drowsily at his clock. Alex's eyes widened as he realized what time it was.

"Oh great.. overslept." He sighed as he got out of bed and pulled on his beige cargo shorts and light blue jacket around a red shirt. He quickly laced up his running shoes and grabbed a quick "Machop Protein bar" before rushing out of his second floor apartment and into the Sandgem Pokemon Lab downstairs.

A old man with a full white beard looked up from a complicated machine as Alex pounded down the stairs.

"You're late Alex.." He muttered as he shuffled through some paperwork.

"Sorry Professor Rowan, I overslept." Alex said in apology before reaching his cupboard where he kept his belt of pokeballs.

"Your friends already out there. They've been collecting data for the pokedex for hours now." the Pokemon Professor replied, his beard twitching as he spoke. "I need you to head to Lake Verity and research why there have been reports of an injured pack of Shinx roaming around."

"Will do Professor. I'll come back as soon as I can" Alex called as he rushed out the door

He turned to his right and headed down the route leading to the massive lake Verity. As he walked along, several Starlys cawed as they hopped around in the grass and he spotted a few Bidoofs rumbling along in a small group.

Soon, he reached the sign pointing north to the lake's entrance. He gripped onto one of his pokeballs tightly and proceeded into the lakeside area.

 **Very Short Introduction I know! I would like to have a rival and at least one of the companions by the time I publish the next chapter! Please submit by PM and I want good detailed characters, no Mary-sues and no overpowered pokemon teams! Thanks for reading!**

SYOC Form

Name: (First, Last)

Age:

Nickname if they have one:

Appearance

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Body figure:

Eye Color:

Eye Shape:

Skin Color:

Height/Weight:

Anything I've missed:

Character: (The more descriptive, the better your chances, tell me quirks, habits, way they talk, the way they interact, and more)

Clothing:

Everyday

Winter:

Fall:

Summer:

Spring:

Nightclothes:

Swimwear:

Past life:

How and where they will meet Alex:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Pokemon Team:

Can fill all 6 or only one. I'd like for them to capture new pokemon as the story goes on so keep that in mind.

1.

Name:

Moves:

History with Trainer (Like where it was caught, any major events its been a part of)

Personality:

2\. Repeat for each

3.

4.

5.

6.

Romance?:

Opinion on Alex:

Opinion on other OCs: (If your character is accepted I'll pm you and ask what


	2. Chapter 1: The Lake gets Hot!

Lake Verity

Sinnoh Region

Summer

Alex strolled underneath the overhanging canopy of tree branches that marked the entrance to Lake Verity. He sighed as he readied a pokeball containing his partner, Mudkip. Mudkip had been a gift from Professor Rowan. The professor had told him that it was a rare Pokémon from the Hoenn region that had been sent by his good friend Professor Birch in order to gauge its ability to adapt and grow in a completely new environment. Mudkip and Alex had yet to truly become partners as Alex felt that the small blue pokemon was incredibly stubborn and haughty and Mudkip thought Alex was bossy and overbearing.

Alex pressed the small white button on the center of the red and white spehere and red light beamed out, taking the shape of Mudkip. The small water-type looked up at its trainer and huffed before turning and hopping away into the grass.

"Hey! Mudkip!" Alex called after the Mud Fish Pokémon. He saw it dissappear between two thick green bushes and heard heavy rustling on the other side before Mudkip gave a cry and he rushed forward, parting the undergrowth.

As he burst forward through the bushes, he felt his foot snag on a thick root and he was sent hit his chin hard on the ground and he instantly tasted blood as he realized he had bitten his tongue during his fall.

Alex opened his eyes and saw that he was face to face with a growling Shinx.

"Ahh!" He yelled as he scrambled backwards hitting a tree behind him with an audible 'thump'.

The Shinx began to glow brightly and a ball of yellow energy started to form at the tip of its head.

Alex's eyes widened and he raised his arms to shield himself.

"Charmeleon, Flame burst!" a shout came from nowhere and Alex felt intense heat sear his forearms and he opened his eyes to see the Shinx crying out and running away before disappearing in the bushes on the far side of the lake.

He looked around for his savior and soon spotted a trainer and a Charmeleon standing along the lake's beach.

"You ok over there?" The trainer called in a high ringing tone.

Alex staggered to his feet and saw Mudkip asleep behind one of the bushes to his right. He rolled his eyes and cupped his hands around his mouth to call back.

"I'm fine thanks to you!" He replied before approaching the trainer.

As he got closer he made out some of the trainers features. The Trainer was a girl who looked to be about 16, with long tawny hair that was held up in a ponytail. She had lightly tanned skin and an athletic frame. Her dark brown eyes twinkled with amusement as she watched Alex make his approach.

"Don't you know any better than to be out in the wild without any Pokémon to help you out?" She scolded lightly.

"Well, I do have a Pokémon.. it just doesn't want to listen sometimes." He replied abashed.

She raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"I couldn't possibly see why it'd want to disobey such an intelligent trainer like you…" She said sarcastically.

"Hey! It's not my fault my partner fell asleep and wouldn't help." He said defensively.

She rolled her eyes and touched her waist where pokeballs hung.

"Why did you come out here in the first place anyway?" She inquired.

"Professor Rowan asked me to investigate the rumors of a pack of injured Shinx." Alex replied.

"Oh Professor Rowan? He's from that quaint town over there.. Sandgem was it? Anyway, I've been out here fishing in the lake with my Pokémon all day and I haven't seen any injured Pokémon. The Shinx have been really aggressive lately though.." the trainer pondered.

"Oh, by the way, what's your name?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I'm Alex Cooper. What about you?" He replied, sticking out his hand.

"Tasha Willowin. Pleased to meet you Alex." She said with a cheerful smile before grasping his hand and shaking it.

Suddenly a loud cracking noise split the air.

Alex and Tasha turned rapidly and saw a jet of flame erupt around the trees where Alex had been attacked by the Shinx.

"Golduck! Come out and use Water Pulse!" Tasha called as she released her water Pokémon.

Alex watched the jet of water burst through the trees and hit the blazing fire with a hiss. Alexs eyes widened as he released Mudkip was still asleep in that area.

He sprinted towards the fire as Tasha called his name in shock.

A large tree which was still alight started to creak and tip right over the thick patch of grass upon which Mudkip laid.

"Mudkip!" Alex yelled as he dived forward, grabbing the small blue Pokémon with both arms. The Tree teetered and began to fall right on top of the pair.

"Water Pulse again Golduck!" Right before the tree collapsed a ball of water crushed into the side of it, spraying splinters droplets everywhere. The tree smashed into the ground a little ahead of Alex and his Pokémon, leaving him a little bruised but ok.

Tasha ran to the pair and knelt down.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

Alex nodded and rubbed his hair a little ashamed.

"That's the second time you've had to pull me out of the fire," He glanced back at the smoking tree. "Uh, literally." He finished with a grin.

"That was insane! You ran right into the fire without any kind of protection." Tasha exclaimed, shaking her head. "I've never seen anything so stupid.. or brave!"

Alex turned a little red and shook his head modestly.

"Mudkip would have been hurt, I couldn't let that happen, he's my partner." He stated.

Mudkip squirmed out of the young boy's arms and sat directly in front of him. It proceeded to but his hands with its headfin, signifying trust.

"Looks like you earned its respect.. That's incredible!" Tasha said, shocked.

Alex nodded and grinned before sending Mudkip back into its ball.

"I'd better get back to the lab. Professor Rowan will want to know about this spontaneous fire. It looks like your Golduck put it out so I think it's safe to leave." Alex said.

"I'll come with you." Tasha stated, not waiting for him to agree before heading towards the path to Sandgem Town.

 **Well that's Chapter 1! I hoped you enjoyed the introduction of the first OC, Tasha! Thanks to Cake09877 for submitting her. I do hope you continue your support and I will do my best to reply to every review for each chapter. The next OC will be introduced next chapter, as Alex and Tasha make their way back to the Pokemon Lab. Also, I won't be able to update till Sunday at the earliest, so there's still time for more OCs to be submitted! Have a great week!**

 **Review Answers:**

magical fan18:

Hello! I have put in my vote on your poll. I enjoy being an active member of the community, and I hope that you pass on the kindness of participation to others.

Chillyice:

I'll be waiting for them!

Cake09877:

Once again thanks for Tasha! I feel shes a great fit in the story.

WolfSummoner93:

Thanks for reviewing. I hope you stay interested, as Alex's journey is about to get much more fun!


	3. Chapter 2: A New Challenge!

Sandgem Town

Sinnoh Region

Summer

Episode 2: Trouble in Sandgem Town!

Alex and Tasha quickly approached the first row of buildings that marked the entrance to Sandgem town. They turned to their left and saw the squat and brightly colored building that was the Sandgem Pokémon Lab.

Alex looked at Tasha and nodded before leading the way inside the sliding glass doors.

As he walked in the old Pokémon professor looked up and stopped working on a sophisticated piece of machinery that laid in front of his hands.

"Ah Alex. Did you find the source of the rumors?" He said before he saw Tasha standing behind the young trainer. "Oh, who's this?"

"Sorry, Professor it looks like the rumors were just that. There was a small fire that appeared out of the blue, but Tasha here managed to put out the blaze. She's a trainer like me, and um.." He trailed off not sure what to say.

"And I'm very honored to meet your Professor!" Tasha finished for him with a bright smile.

The old man's mustached lips twitched and he started to chuckle.

"Very nice to meet you too, Tasha." He replied. He then furrowed his brow and asked Alex, "What's this about a fire now?"

"A couple trees just burst into flames; Mudkip almost got burned as well. I was able to get him out of there but the trees were burned to the ground." Alex said.

"I see. Its been extremely dry around here these past few weeks so that might have played into the fire starting so suddenly." Professor Rowan harrumphed and began to furiously scribble a note into the small notepad he always carried around.

"We should probably go now.. It takes a while for him to snap out of these "note-taking" periods." Alex murmured to Tasha out of the corner of his mouth.

They turned to leave but were stopped by a shout from the Pokémon professor.

"Wait! Alex I had a task I needed you to complete." He called after the pair.

"And you, Tasha was it? Yes, you can help! Here." He handed the boy a strange machine. "This here is an electronic encyclopedia that automatically records data on any Pokémon you see or capture. I want you to take this across the region and document as many rare and unique Pokémon as you can. Now, I'm putting a lot of trust in you so please don't revert to your lackadaisical ways, ok?" Rowan said before rubbing his temples with his hands.

Alex was taken aback.

"Sir.. I don't know what to say. I won't let you down!" He said with a fierce determination.

The Professor smiled and nodded.

Alex turned and ran out of the lab into the streets of Sandgem Town, with Tasha hot on his heels.

* * *

Unknown Location

Sinnoh Region

Summer

A small squad of strange men dressed all in dark red made their way down a rocky, craggy path that led to a massive chamber lit by what seemed to be magma.

"Why is Aiden making us do this anyway?" One asked the tall man in front of the group.

"You know why.. Pokémon M is crucial to our plans. Aiden needs us to secure it. Without its raw power we don't stand a chance against Brooke and her team." The bespectacled man replied before pushing up his glasses with his index finger.

The man who had spoken first shook his head in disbelief.

"Then why isn't Aiden down here helping us?" He asked wiping off sweat from his forehead that had beaded there due to the intense heat.

"He's in negotiations with Brooke. Why are you asking so many questions?" The tall man turned and looked at the other with suspicion. "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

The man being questioned grinned.

"Looks like I've been caught out doesn't it?" He said before whipping off his uniform to reveal a light blue suit.

"Kadabra use teleport!" The newly ousted grunt yelled as he released the psychic Pokémon.

"Haunter, Mean look!" The tall man barked, releasing a monster of his own.

The man in the suit's grin vanished. He was now in hostile territory surrounded by enemies with only one Pokémon to his name.

"Time to give up. Or be annihilated. Its your choice really." The bespectacled man smirked.

Sweat dripped off the Blue suited mans face as he returned Kadabra.

"You win." He stammered.

"Time to find out just who you're working for.."

* * *

Jubilife City

Sinnoh Region

Summer

Alex and Tasha staggered into Jubilife City, filthy and exhausted.

"We probably shouldn't have battled every trainer on the way here.." Tasha said, yawning deeply.

"Well, Mudkip needed the training. Now he's really powerful." Alex replied, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

"I guess, so whats the plan here? Where are we headed?" Tasha inquired, before giving another huge yawn.

"Looks like you need a rest, so first stop is the Pokémon center to get some sleep." Alex laughed before leading the way to the red roofed building that soared skywards. He rented a couple beds from Nurse Joy and he and Tasha were asleep before they hit the pillows.

 **Well I hope you guys liked chapter 2! I enjoyed this chapter as it was a serious plot development one. Now to address some serious issues. If you send in a character via Review, I won't even be looking at them because I explicitly said PM only. I know this seems hard, but it's really a test to see if you've even looked at the story before submitting. Also, not every character can be a main companion or major rival! Side characters will be chosen from the applications. They will play important parts of the story. Finally, I'm seriously considering expanding Alex's group to four people! However the best companion applications I've received so far have been females and I don't want Alex to travel with a group of 3 women by himself, if you catch my drift. So please if you're submitting a guy, spend some time and make the character a really good one! Thanks to all who reviewed! Be back sometime this week with a new chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: A chance encounter!

Jubilife City

Sinnoh Region

Late Summer

Episode 3: A chance encounter!

Alex yawned and stretched before rising out of the soft bed on which he had spent the night. He pulled on his clothes before grabbing his Mudkips pokeball and heading out of his room. He made his way down the hall where he knocked on the door of the room where Tasha was staying.

After waiting a few minutes there was nothing. "She must've already gone downstairs." He thought before heading to the staircase at the end of the hall.

He trampled downstairs and released his Mudkip so it could walk around. The tiny Blue Pokémon looked around with happiness before jumping up onto Alex's back and sliding down into his backpack where only its head protruded.

"Kip!" he proclaimed before squirting the back of Alex's neck with cool water.

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed rubbing away the sudden wetness.

The small Pokémon made chirping sounds that Alex recognized as laughing, and he rolled his eyes.

Alex walked into the main lobby of the Pokémon center and found it deserted. He scrunched his eyes in confusion and walked over to where Nurse Joy was standing.

"Hi Nurse Joy! Have you seen the girl I walked in yesterday with this morning?" he asked.

"Oh yes! She headed out a while ago, she said she was going to the Trainers School for a bit." The pink-haired woman replied helpfully with a bright smile.

"Thanks!" Alex called as he turned to hurry out of the building.

* * *

Alex made his way through the complex labyrinth of streets that made up Jubilife city, heading towards the huge multi-story building that was the Trainer's School. Over the past few years it had become the regions foremost center of learning for all Pokémon professions. From what Alex had heard, there was even a Pokémon garden in the center of the building where one could catch a rare Pokémon from another region.

He turned a corner and saw the grand building directly in front of him. He rushed forwards in excitement and immediately collided with a hard object.

"Oof!" He exclaimed, falling hard on his backside.

After his eyes cleared from the stinging tears of pain that had suddenly cropped up he saw a girl in the same predicament as him.

"Hey! What was that for, jerk?" she exclaimed in pain. The girl had wavy auburn hair that cascaded around her shoulders in length and side swept bangs over a set of infuriated bright green eyes. Her small frame was clad in skinny jeans and a jade willowy shirt.

"Uh sorry, I was just.." Alex stammered, leaping to his feet and offering his hand to the fallen girl.

"Just what? Not watching where you were going at all?" She waved away the proffered hand and steamed up into his face.

"Well, I'm not gonna stand here and let you shove me around! Turtwig! Let's show this excuse for a trainer some manners!" She shouted, throwing a red and white sphere with her left hand.

A beam of red light escaped the capsule and a small green and brown Pokémon materialized in front of Alex.

"A Turtwig! That's so cool!" Alex exclaimed, excited to see a new Pokémon.

"Tackle!" The girl yelled.

The grass-type started to shine and it leaped forward before colliding with Alex, which sent him crashing to the ground again for the second time in as many minutes.

"Ugh.." Alex muttered incoherently, stars swimming in his blurry vision.

He shook his head and growled.

"If that's how you want to be, fine! Mudkip, go!" He shouted as he was getting to his feet.

Nothing happened, as the blue fishlike creature didn't appear.

Alex looked around in confusion and discovered that his bag had fallen off his shoulder and was lying in a heap on the ground some ways away. The rear end of Mudkip was twitching around as the small Pokémon tried to find his way out of its cloth prison.

Alex's face glowed with embarrassment and he ran over to his satchel and freed his partner. The girl stood on the opposite side of the small alley where they were standing and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Alright! We're good now. Mudkip, Tackle!" He yelled to his friend.

The Mud-fish Pokémon yipped and flew forwards, glowing brightly. It collided with the side of Turtwig and sent it flying.

"Steady yourself! Respond with Absorb!" the girl replied.

"Secret weapon time buddy! Ice beam!" Alex called, after the attack had reduced Mudkip to a staggering state.

The blue Pokémon opened its mouth and fired a thin beam of icy wind that blasted Turtwig.

"What?! A Mudkip that knows Ice beam?" The girl exclaimed, her eye wide in shock.

Alex grinned and shouted back, "Thanks to the Professors TMs!"

The girl shook her head and glanced at her Pokémon.

Turtwig was panting heavily and was grimacing in obvious pain.

"Alright, let's go Turtwig! Time to show them what were made of. Use tackle!" She said aggressively.

The green Pokémon sprinted forward and rammed into Mudkip, sending the water-type sprawling.

"Mudkip, Ice Beam!" Alex called.

"Turtwig absorb!" The girl shouted simultaneously.

Each Pokémon attempted to perform their respective moves, but failed. Green orbs started to form around Turtwigs mouth, but dissipated and the Pokémon collapsed. Mudkips face turned a sickly pale blue as it tried to spit out an Ice beam, but it fell to its knees in exhaustion.

Turtwig fell over and was unconscious.

Mudkip panted hard, but the small creature was still able to move.

"Good job buddy, great battle." Alex said tenderly as he picked up the Pokémon gently and cradled it in his arms.

"Awesome battle, I'm really sorry about running into you before.. I didn't see you because I wasn't watching where I was going." Alex said to the girl who was tending to her partner carefully, before returning it to its pokeball.

The trainer harrumphed, and bluntly stated, "Well next time, you need to be more careful."

Alex looked down in shame.

"But you did battle really well. I wasn't completely innocent either; I was preoccupied before we collided. Therefore, I must take some of the blame." She continued before sticking out a hand.

Alex grinned and emphatically shook it.

He then realized Mudkip was asleep and so he put it in the center of his satchel where it could get a comfortable rest.

"I'm Alex." He said to the girl.

"Isabella Petran. Do you live here Alex?" Isabella asked.

"Nope, I'm from Sandgem town to the south." Alex replied. "I'm actually here for the trainer school."

"I just came from there. Don't waste your time; the instructors don't help at all." Isabella said, frustrated, before crossing her arms.

"My friends in there, I need to go get her. Plus, that Pokémon garden sounds cool." Alex said, a little less excitedly.

Isabella rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, I'm sure we'll meet again. Are you doing the gym challenge?" Isabella asked.

"Um, I'm not sure.." Alex mumbled.

"You should, you have some serious potential. Anyways, what I'm saying is, we will probably meet again in Oreburgh city. We can have a rematch after we both get our Coal badges, if you do the challenge that is." She said briskly.

"Oh, definitely, you're on!" Alex replied with a grin.

"Well, see you then. Nice meeting you Alex." With that she turned, and walked away, her Auburn hair swaying as she made her way towards the main street of Jubilife City.

Alex gazed at the tall school, before walking forwards and entering through the big glass doors.

 **Hope you enjoyed Isabela! I'm in a real predicament where I can't decide between three characters for the next spot on Alex's travelling team. She's one of them, so please let me know what you think! I've decided that since I'm writing this story for you guys, you should have some input on which I end up choosing! Therefore as soon as I introduce the next two characters, I'll set up a poll, and the character with the most votes will have that taken into serious account when I finally decide on their roles. The main rival will be introduced soon; I think you guys will really like him! I'm on such a great streak right now, so I think I might even update tonight or early tomorrow so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Grouchy Pokemon!

Trainers School

Jubilife City

Sinnoh Region

Late Summer

Episode 4: The Grouchy Pokémon!

Alex felt the cool rush of air conditioning wash across his face as he entered the building. He quickly scanned the entrance room and saw a familiar figure standing next to a large window that spanned the entire far wall.

"Hey, Tasha!" He called before approaching the girl.

She turned rapidly, her high light brown ponytail swaying as she did so.

"Hey, sorry for leaving so early, I just really wanted to get here. Hope you don't mind." She told him brightly.

"No, it's ok. I met a trainer on the way here and we battled. Mudkip was really put to the test for the first time and it was great." He replied with a grin.

"That's awesome! You'll have to tell me more about it. Right now though, you should definitely check out the garden. You're allowed to catch a rare Pokémon in there, but only one so you gotta make sure it's one you really want." Tasha explained, gesturing towards the other side of the window.

"What about you? Did you already go catch one?" Alex asked.

"Nah, I'm happy with my team as it is. You go right ahead though." She said with a happy smile.

Alex nodded and rushed through the door to his right that led to a staircase winding down to the garden. He took one step into the grand area and was taken aback by the pure beauty of it. Towering trees drooping with vines rose upwards and scraped a gigantic skylight that domed above the garden. There was a sophisticated rocky cave complex to his right and a gorgeous meadow filled with gigantic flowers and stunning bushes to his left. Directly ahead was an expansive pond with mirror-still water and lily pads floating on the surface.

Everywhere he looked Pokémon were abundant. Lotads and Seedots rolled around near the forest and pond boundary, while Butterfree buzzed happily among the flowers. A strange Pokémon Alex had never seen before was running around rapidly on the rocks to his right.

Alex's eyes gleamed and he immediately decided that this one was the Pokémon he wanted. He felt squirming in his bag, and he looked over his shoulder to see Mudkip yawning widely and blinking its eyes rapidly.

"Ready buddy? I need your help to go catch that Pokémon." He told the small Pokémon.

"Kip!" Mudkip responded happily before jumping out of the satchel and landing nimbly on all four legs.

As the pair approached, Alex got a better look at the Pokémon. It had a shaggy black coat of fur covering its head and neck, and had dull blue skin. It couldn't seem to see very well, as it would constantly bump into things and then breathe purple fire at the offending object. A poor Geodude was torched simply because it had fallen asleep in the way of the strutting Pokémon.

"Alright, let's see what it is." Alex whispered, crouching behind a rock that was close to the creature.

"Deino, the Irate Pokémon. This Dragon type Pokémon cannot see, so it tackles and bites to learn about its surroundings. Their bodies are covered in wounds. Approaching this Pokémon carelessly is very dangerous." His pokedex chirped after he aimed it at the Pokémon.

"Ooh, sounds fun. Let's go Mudkip!" He proceeded to vault over the rock in front of him and charge at the Dragon-type.

* * *

Tasha was quietly watching her companion's actions from the observation deck above when she saw him run towards the rocks.

"Someone needs to stop that kid! He'll get hurt! That's that crazy Deino they hatched a few weeks ago, and hes trying to catch it!" A tall man in a white lab coat exclaimed as he happened to glance through the window.

"Typical.. all those cute and friendly Pokémon and he goes after the maniac. Let's go Charmeleon, you too Golduck! Somebody has to save his skin again.." Tasha complained, releasing her partners from their pokeballs, before sprinting down the stairs and entering the garden.

* * *

"Mudkip, surprise him with a water gun!" Alex told his partner, causing the small blue creature to shoot out a blast of water that collided with the Deino.

"Dei!" The Pokémon growled in anger before turning around and charging, its head glowing white.

"Dodge that headbutt! Now use Mud-slap!" Alex called.

Mudkip expertly twisted out of the way of the charge and jumped into the air, before using it's tail fin to scrape up some earth and fling it at the Deino.

The mud splattered the Deino, causing it to stagger a little.

"Finish it with an Ice Beam!" Alex yelled, and the blue Pokémon shot a beam of white enrgy at its opponent.

The Deino sensed the approaching attack and opened its mouth, forming a huge dark ball of energy that was shot off like a bullet in Alex's direction.

It hit the ice beam head on and crashed through it before continuing on to Alex and Mudkip where it exploded, sending them both flying.

Alex collided hard with the rocky ground and felt Mudkip hit his chest.

The Mud-fish Pokémon was badly bruised and obviously exhausted and Alex grimaced before looking at his quarry.

Deino had opened its mouth and a ring of fire suddenly encircled its head.

"Is this Fire fang?!" Alex wondered out loud, incredulous that the Deino knew so many powerful moves.

"Quick Mudkip, while we can, use Water gun!" Alex said, getting to his feet.

"kip." Mudkip said smally, struggling to its feet before shooting a stream of water at its target.

"Now's my chance. Pokeball, Go!" Alex shouted before throwing the red and white capsule at the stunned Pokémon. The ball hit the Deino's head before opening and absorbing the creature.

It rolled once, and Alex felt his heart beat increase rapidly. A second roll caused his blood to run cold, and finally, the third roll brought with it a sense of relief, as the center beeped red.

"Alex! Are you ok?!" Tasha was running through the tall grass towards him, with her Golduck and Charmeleon close behind.

"Yeah.. Just fine." Alex said before blackness overtook his vision and he collapsed.

 **Hope you guys Enjoyed Chapter 4! I decided that Deino would be the next Pokémon Alex added to his team because it's a very tough Pokémon to handle, which will let Alex's training abilities grow steadily. I wasn't able to introduce the Rival this chapter, but stay tuned!**

 **Upcoming Chapters:**

 **Episode 5: Oreburgh City!**

 **Episode 6: Cranidos vs. Mudkip: A battle for the Ages!**

 **Episode 7: A Starly Swarm!**


	6. Chapter 5: Oreburgh City!

Jubilife City

Sinnoh Region

Late Summer

Chapter 5: Oreburgh City!

Alex groaned and felt a throbbing pain pound away at his cranium as he regained consciousness.

"Well, look who decided to finally wake up." He heard a feminine voice say dryly.

He opened his eyes, wincing from the pain, to see Tasha sitting next to him , her arms crossed with a bemused look on her face.

"Where am I?" Alex asked a strange fog over his thoughts.

"The Pokémon center. You passed out after you captured that Pokémon in the garden." Tasha explained patiently. "Nurse Joy said you should be fine.. just a little dehydrated and physically spent."

Alex nodded in understanding and shifted so that he was now in a sitting position.

"Ugh.. I think I can walk." He said before stumbling to his feet. He staggered forwards and Tasha caught him to steady him.

"I'm not sure that that's a good idea.." Tasha said before turning slightly red and standing him up straight.

"Nonsense, I'm ok." Alex shook his head and smiled before heading to the door and pulling on his satchel and bag.

He opened the door and looked over his shoulder.

"You coming?" He asked.

Tasha rolled her eyes and made to follow him outside.

They made their way out of the city and onto the road winding towards Oreburgh City.

Soon they reached Mt. Coronet, and the pair stood before the massive rocky fixture.

Tasha pointed to a path that seemed to lead to a route going through the mountain.

"Come on! Just through there." She told her companion before rushing ahead.

By the time Alex had caught up she was standing on the edge of a winding path that led to a small dull city. A rising building dominated the city, standing in the very center.

"That must be the gym.." Alex thought aloud.

Tasha looked at him and nodded.

A spark lit up Alex's green eyes and he started to run down the path into the city.

He reached the gate quickly and just as he entered the city he saw a boy about his age exiting the pokecenter, marked by its traditional bright red roof.

The boy was cradling a Shinx and had pitch black hair. Alex walked over to him to see if he needed aid, but the boy was too preoccupied to notice him and ran head first into Alex.

"Hey!" Alex shouted stumbling backwards.

"Whats your deal?" The boy growled angrily, just now seeing him.

"I was-" Alex began.

"Just walking into someone with an injured Pokémon. Come on!" The boy scoffed, talking right through Alex. "I can't believe you!" He then proceeded to walk off in a huff, leaving Alex shell-shocked and confused.

Tasha walked up to Alex, having finally caught up.

"Why.. Must.. you run.. Everywhere?" She gasped, exhausted.

"Sorry!" Alex laughed, the boy already forgotten.

"Let's go to the gym!" He decided, and made his way to the center of town, this time walking, in order to appease his companion.

The pair walked to the front of the large building and saw a pair of trainers arguing off to the side.

The pair consisted of a tall teenage boy and a shorter girl. The boy was wearing a biker outfit, complete with a leather jacket. The girl was clad in a black singlet and leggings with sandals. She suddenly gave the guy a two handed shove and yelled.

"You're a pig, I'm not interested!" She screamed at him.

He gave a cocky grin in response and laughed.

"Sure you are Babe, You just don't realize it yet." He retorted.

Tasha rushed over to help the girl out.

"Whoever you are, you need to leave." She said in a no-nonsense tone.

Alex quickly made his way over to the group to stand with his friend.

The biker guy rolled his eyes. "Just remember the name sweetie. Jason Richards. Soon to be Oreburgh Gym Leader."

"Whatever, jerk." The girl scoffed.

A tall man appeared out of nowhere and clapped two massive hands on Jason's shoulders.

"Making friends I see, son." The man barked.

Jason turned white and stuttered. "Y-yes Dad."

"Good. Your mother called from Eterna, and she needs to see you. Off you go." The man said with a light shove that sent Jason running towards a city gate.

"Sorry, he's a.. willful boy. The name's Roark. I don't suppose any of you are taking the Gym challenge?"

"I am!" Alex blurted out, moving forwards.

Roark smiled.

"Then I'll see you then." With that the burly miner turned and entered the gym, the doors closing behind him.

Tasha turned towards the girl and began to say something.

"I'm Tasha, and this is Alex. Are you ok?"

"Lucia. And yes, thanks. That guy was so arrogant. He just walked up and started hitting on me." Lucia answered.

"What a weirdo." Tasha replied, rolling her eyes.

"It's nice to meet both of you. Thanks again for your help." Lucia nodded at them and then turned to leave.

Alex faced the gym with a strange feeling in his gut. He could feel that this was the beginning of something truly special. He took a few steps forward and entered the dark gym, the doors shutting behind him.

* * *

 **Ten Years Later**

The tall figure stood on the edge of the winding path leading down towards the stadium that shone with bright light. A distant metallic voice emanated from the loudspeakers embedded in the side of the stadium and the sounds of the crowd could be heard distinctly all the way up where he was. His brown trench coat swirled in the heavy wind. The man stared deeply at the stadium, watching as an occasional explosion flared up and flames roared skywards at random intervals. He hadn't seen a Pokémon battle for many years. Not since.. Not since her.

He shook himself out of the thoughts and slowly began to walk down the path.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I've decided to include flash forwards in several chapters from now on. Also, a time skip will be occurring after about chapter ten, so look forward to that! I'm pretty much set with the characters now. I have posted those accepted on my profile so be sure to check that out. For my tertiary character, the person who I like second best will become the tertiary rival. The third best liked might feature in some capacity as well. See you soon with a new chapter!**


End file.
